Fangirl Attack
by Floral White
Summary: [AU::Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2014] Bagi Sasuke, Sakura hanyalah gadis gila tidak tahu malu yang selalu menggangu hidupnya. Tapi siapa sangka, ternyata Sakura tidak seperti yang dipikirkannya/"Membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku itu mudah,"/R&R?


"Lepaskan, bodoh!"

Desisan serta tatapan tajam yang diberikan pemuda itu sama sekali tidak di gubris oleh gadis merah jambu yang setia bergelayut manja di di lengannya.

"Tidak mau," tolak Sakura dengan nada merengek, "cium dulu," godanya sembari menunjuk pipi kanannya.

Lelaki yang memilik mata setajam elang itu mendecih jijik dengan tingkah gadis tidak tau malu ini. "Tidak sudi!" desisnya, lalu menghentakkan lengannya kasar. Dan dengan santainya, ia melenggang melewati Sakura dan sengaja menabrak bahu gadis itu hingga terjatuh.

"_Ittai, _Sasuke-_kun_," lirih Sakura dengan wajah sangat terluka, berharap Sasuke kasihan padanya.

Sasuke tidak peduli. Ia terus berjalan menuju kelasnya mengabaikan berbagai jenis tatapan yang diterimanya.

Sedangkan Sakura, gadis itu berusaha bangkit sembari mengelus pantatnnya yang terasa agak tumpul akibat terjatuh.

Semua siswi yang melihat kejadian itu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan merendahkan. "Dasar tidak tahu diri," ucap salah seorang di antara mereka yang ditujukan pada Sakura.

Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan tanggapan gadis-gadis itu. "Akan kubalas lebih dari ini, Uchiha," dengus Sakura lalu pergi menuju kelasnya.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**For Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri 2014**

**Warning : AU, OOC, misstypo(s)…**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**Fresh and Reddish Like a CherryTomatto**

**.**

**.**

Haruno Sakura, gadis yang memiliki rambut sebahu ini menguap bosan di kelasnya. Tatapannya mengembara keluar jendela, sibuk memperhatikan sekawanan burung yang tengah terbang melintasi sekolahnya. Gadis yang kini duduk di kelas dua sekolah menengah ini cukup terkenal di Konoha High. Bukan karena dia cantik, pintar atau kaya. Tapi karena ia tergila-gila pada Sasuke Uchiha, yang notabene adalah pemuda yang paling diincar di kota ini. Sakura adalah gadis tidak tau malu, meskipun sudah ditolak bahkan dihina tapi gadis itu masih saja mengejar-ngejar Sasuke. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan orang-orang .

"Apa bagusnya kepala ayam itu, sih," gerutu Sakura saat matanya menangkap Sasuke yang tengah bermain sepak bola di lapangan. Ia melihat segerombolan gadis-gadis yang rela berpanas-panasan hanya untuk melihat lelaki bodoh itu berlarian tidak jelas untuk merebut bola. "Lebih keren juga pacarku," dengus Sakura merujuk pada pacar 2D-nya.

Sebenarnya, yang dilakukan Sakura selama ini bukan karena ia benar-benar suka, apalagi tergila-gila pada Sasuke. Sakura awalnya tidak tahu siapa itu Sasuke, meski sudah setahun sekolah di sekolah ini. Namun, ada suatu insiden yang membuat gadis itu begitu membenci Sasuke dan ingin membuat hidup pemuda itu tidak tenang. Dan Sakura memilih cara ini, karena ia tahu Sasuke sangat membenci gadis-gadis karena mengganggunya.

Dan inilah _image _Sakura di mata warga KHS sekarang, seorang _fangirl _bodoh, gila dan tidak tahu malu yang selalu mengejar-ngejar Sasuke. Padahal kenayataannya malah sebaliknya.

Hanya Tuhan, Sakura dan Karin yang tahu.

Eh, Shino juga _ding_!

.

"Hah, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membalas perbuatannya, tadi," gumam Sakura menerawang. Matanya masih saja memandang ke arah lapangan, dan ia tidak menyadari Orochimaru yang menghampiri bangkunya.

"Papan tulisnya ada di depan, Haruno-_san, _bukannya di luar jendela," kata Orochimaru dengan penuh wibawa. Wajahnya yang putih terlihat manis dengan kerutan di pipinya akibat penuaan.

Sakura langsung terlonjak mendengar suara desisan di sampingnya. Dan tanpa rasa gugup sedikitpun, Sakura membalas tatapan Orochimaru. "_Hai, sensei_," kata Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Setelah kelas ini, ingat untuk membersihkan kandang Manda sebagai hukumanmu, Sakura-_chan,"_ jelas Orochimaru lalu berbalik ke depan kelas.

"_Sensei _jahat, aku tidak nge-_fans _lagi sama _sensei_," gerutu Sakura cukup keras, hingga terdengar oleh murid-murid lainnya.

Suasana yang semula hening kini berubah riuh dengan tawa dari penghuni kelas XI-D.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke mendelik kesal karena sedari tadi Naruto terus saja mengoceh tidak jelas di depannya. Rasanya, ingin sekali menyumpal mulut bocah maniak ramen itu dengan kaos kakinya. Ah, tapi ia terlalu malas untuk melakukannya dan memilih menyumpal telinganya dengan _earphone. _Mengabaikan ributnya kantin siang ini, Sasuke terus melanjutkan santap siangnya dengan damai.

Namun, kedamaian ini hanya dirasakan sesaat oleh Sasuke. Kehadiran gadis dengan rambut merah jambu membuat hidupnya kembali diterpa derita.

"Lagi makan siang, Sasuke-_kun_. Kayaknya lahap bener, kangen aku, tidak?" Sakura menyapa Sasuke dengan manja.

Mata Sasuke melotot marah melihat Sakura yang sudah seenaknya duduk di kursi di sampingnya. Ia juga tidak tahu kapan Naruto telah berpindah tempat duduk, karena seingatnya tadi si Dobe yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, _baka_!" geram Sasuke kesal karena kedamaiannya terusik.

Sakura tersenyum kelewat manis, membuat Shino yang kebetulan _nyantol _semeja dengan Sasuke bergidik. "Makan siang bersama kekasih hati~" ujar Sakura tersenyum lebar, dan gadis itu menyempatkan diri untuk menyolek dagu Sasuke yang membuat pemuda itu merinding. "Minta ini ya," imbuhnya sambil mencomot tempura di piring Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung merasa kenyang (untung tidak mual), pemuda itu berniat untuk meninggalkan kantin secepatnya. Ia sudah tidak sanggup berhadapan dengan gadis gila tidak tau diri ini. "Kau membuat hidupku seperti di neraka," dengus Sasuke yang langsung berdiri.

Sakura bersorak dalam hari, karena itulah yang diinginkannya. Dan sebelum Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya, dengan tangkas Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke hingga kembali duduk di kursi di sampingnya.

"Mau kemana, Sasuke-_kun_? kau tidak menemaniku makan siang?" tanya Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. _Emerald-_nya tiba-tiba berair membuat Naruto yang melihatnya langsung merasa prihatin.

"Teme, jangan kasar dengan, Sakura-_chan_," kata Naruto mengingatkan.

Kini, kemarahan Sasuke merambat pada Naruto. Ia memberikan tatapan sinis pada sahabatnya yang hanya ditanggapi dengan cengiran.

Ah, sepertinya Naruto juga menikmati melihat pertunjukan ini.

Kembali Sasuke berdiri dan menepis kasar tangan Sakura. "Jangan menyentuhku, dan menghilanglah dari kehidupanku!" desis Sasuke lalu beranjak meninggalakn kantin.

Kali ini Sakura tidak menghalanginya. Hidangan di atas meja lebih membuatnya tertarik. "Eh, siapa yang memesan ini?" tanya Sakura melihat beberahapa jenis hidangan yang sama sekali belum terjamah. Bahkan gadis itu terlalu cuek untuk menanggapi tatapan merendahkan dari siswa-siswi yang tengah makan siang di sana.

"Si Teme," jawab Naruto.

Sakura menyeringai lalu mengambil sebuah hidangan dan mulai menyantapnya. "Lumayan, makan siang gratis," gumam Sakura.

Naruto hanya bisa cengo melihat Sakura. Gadis ini benar-benar keren, pikirnya. Sakura benar-benar pantang menyerah.

"Yosh, Sakura-_chan_! Berjuanglah untuk menaklukkan, Teme!" seru Naruto menyemangati.

Sakura menatap Naruto dan tersenyum lebar. "Tentu, Naruto," kata Sakura. "_Akan kubuat hidupnya benar-benar seperti di neraka,"_ batin Sakura menyeringai.

Shino yang sedari tadi diam saja mengambil sepiring onigiri yang belum tersentuh oleh Sasuke.

Setidaknya, Sakura dan Shino dapat makan siang gratis dan bisa menghemat uang saku mereka.

.

.

.

.

Sakura terkikik geli di dalam kamarnya. Ia tengah membayangkan bagaimana wajah marah Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Gadis merah jambu yang hobi ngemil mie rebus itu tidak bisa menahan cekikikannya hingga sudut matanya sedikit lembab karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Sakura masih saja beguling-guling di kasurnya, tidak menyadari pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?" Sasori menatap bingung adiknya yang berguling-guling tidak jelas.

Sakura langsung duduk di atas kasur, menatap kakaknya yang terlihat rapi. "Mau kemana, _nii-san_," tanya Sakura balik.

"Ke rumah Itachi," sahut Sasori.

Saketika, ide cemerlang nan jenius muncul di kepala Sakura. "Aku ikut!" serunya langsung melompat dari atas kasur.

"Tumben?" Sasori menatap adiknya dengan kedua alis bertaut.

Sakura nyengir anggun, "Pengen aja," katanya.

"Bilang saja kau ingin bertemu Sasuke," ujar Sasori sembari menyentil jidat adiknya.

Sakura cemberut, namun mengiyakan perkataan kakaknya. "_Dan tentu saja mengerjainya," _kekeh Sakura dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sasuke yang tengah bersantai di ruang tamunya, dikagetkan dengan kedatangan Sakura dan kakaknya. Pemuda itu langsung berniat masuk ke dalam kamarnya, namun ia urungkan karena melihat tatapan peringatan dari Itachi.

"Nah, temani Sakura-_chan _ya, Sasuke," kata Itachi yang langsung menyeret Sasori ke ruangan lain untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka.

"Aku kangen, Sasuke-_kun_~" Sakura mulai melancarkan aksinya. Gadis itu langsung _nemplok _dan memeluk lengan Sasuke.

"Menjijikkan!" dengus Sasuke kasar. Ia langsung menyentak lengannya kuat agar terlepas dari Sakura.

"Kau kasar sekali, Sasuke-_kun_. Tidak baik berbicara begitu," tegur Sakura dengan kerlingan menggoda, mengabaikan rasa sakit di tangannya.

Sasuke benar-benar muak dengan tingkah Sakura. Pemuda itu telah kehabisan akal untuk menemukan cara agar Sakura berhenti mengganggu hidupnya. Bahkan kata-kata kasar sudah seringkali dilontarkannya, namun sama sekali tidak berpengaruh untuk gadis itu.

"Meski begitu, aku tetep suka Sasuke-_kun_," ujar Sakura. Ia berusaha untuk memeluk lengan Sasuke kembali, "kau menyukaiku juga 'kan, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya terlihat penuh harap.

Dan malam ini, kesabaran Sasuke sepertinya sudah mencapai batasnya.

"Dengar, Haruno!" desis Sasuke. "Aku tidak sudi untuk menyukai gadis tidak tahu malu sepertimu. Kau bertingkah seperti jalang tidak tau diri karena mengejar lelaki yang jelas-jelas jijik padamu. Apa kau mengerti, Haruno?" geram Sasuke dengan wajah penuh emosi. "Kenapa kau tidak mati saja daripada mengganggu hidupku," imbuhnya sadis.

Setelah menumpahkan emosinya, Sasuke langsung meninggalkan ruang tamu menuju kamarnya. Ia berharap, kata-katanya kali ini bisa membuat Sakura berhenti mengaganggunya.

Sakura sendiri sangat kaget dengan ledakan tiba-tiba Sasuke. "Apa aku berlebihan ya…" gumam Sakura menggaruk pipinya.

Dan tiba-tiba, ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada pesan yang masuk.

Saat itu juga, dunia Sakura seolah runtuh.

"Aku hanya dijadikan batu loncatan," lirih Sakura. Dan tidak terasa, tetes demi tetes air mata bergulir dari pipinya.

_Senpai _ yang disukainya ternyata menyukai sahabatnya, Karin. Jadi selama ini, ia hanya dimanfaatkan untuk mengorek informasi tentang Karin. Dan sekarang mereka telah jadian.

Belum pernah pacaran sudah langsung patah hati. Sungguh memprihatinkan.

Dan dari atas tangga, Sasuke berdiri menatap Sakura yang sesenggukan dengan pandangan menyesal. Apa kata-katanya terlalu kasar?

Ah, kau salam paham Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari ini, Naruto mendapati sahabatnya dalam _mood _yang sangat buruk. Jelas, pemuda itu sangat bingung dan khawatir dengan Sasuke. Biasanya, Sasuke akan menjitak kepalanya jika ia ribut-ribut tidak jelas, atau menceramahinya karena menyontek PR bungsu Uchiha itu tapi kali ini tidak.

"Kau kenapa, Teme?" tanya Sasuke khawatir karena sedari tadi Sasuke hanya melamun saja.

Tidak mendapat respon, Naruto belum menyerah. "Auramu yang sekarang lebih menakutkan dari saat Sakura-_chan _datang mengganggumu," ujar Naruto.

Dan berbicara tentang Sakura, Naruto baru sadar sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak pernah melihat gadis itu menggoda Sasuke lagi. Apa ada hubungannya dengan itu, pikir Naruto. Ah, tapi tidak mungkin. Sasuke seharusnya senang karena bisa terbebas dari gangguan makhluk _pink _itu, setidaknya beberapa hari ini.

"Kau dan Sakura-_chan _bertengkar?" Entah darimana Naruto mendapat pemikiran bodoh ini.

"Berisik!" desis Sasuke lalu pergi keluar kelasnya meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

.

"Yang benar saja," gerutu Sasuke.

Kini, ia berbaring di atap dan bolos jam pelajaran Kakashi. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat belajar karena sudah beberapa hari ini merasa bersalah karena ucapan kasarnya pada Sakura. Dan seperti yang diharapkannya, Sakura tidak pernah mengganggunya lagi.

Seharusnya ia senang, namun Sasuke merasa ada yang kurang.

"_Kuso!" _dengusnya. Yang benar saja, setiap kali ia memejamkan mata, wajah Sakura yang berlinang air mata selalu saja mengganggunya.

Bahkan setelah gadis itu menjauh darinya, masih tetap saja mengganggu. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Minta maaf?

_Ugh,_ Tidak akan pernah! Tapi rasa bersalah itu seolah menghantuinya dan menuntutnya untuk melakukan hal yang dapat menjatuhkan martabatnya.

Sial!

Tapi kalau begini terus, hidupnya tidak akan tenang selamanya. Yang diinginkan Sausuke hanyalah kedamaian dan ketenangan. Mungkin ia harus mengorbankan keangkuhannya untuk mendapatkan hal itu.

"Menjengkelkan!"

Dan semua ini gara-gara Sakura.

.

.

"Sudah bel pulang, Jidat!"

Ino menepuk pundak sahabatnya yang masih merebahkan kepala di atas meja.

"Aku tahu, kau duluan saja sana," usir Sakura.

Ino merengut, lalu mengambil tasnya di atas meja. "Aku duluan, Naruto-_kun _sudah menunggu," katanya pamit pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya bergumam sebagai balasan.

"Hah~" Sakura menatap punggung Ino yang mnghilang di balik pintu. "Patah hati itu tidak enak, aku menyesal mengolok Ino dulu," gumam Sakura tidak bersemangat.

Sudah seminggu ini, Sakura memang tidak bersemangat. Ia bahkan melupakan Sasuke, dan berhenti mengerjai pemuda itu. Sakura sepertinya sedang tidak _mood _untuk melakaukan hal tersebut. Hatinya tengah berduka, jiwanya pilu.

Hah~ patah hati itu tidak keren ternyata.

.

Sakura yang tengah merutuki nasibnya tidak sadar dengan Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di samping mejanya. Gadis itu masih menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan kedua lengannya.

"Haruno!"

Sakura tidak merespon.

"Haruno!"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Sakura, bangun bodoh!" geram Sasuke tidak sabar.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke tidak semangat. "Apa?!" ketusnya. Sungguh, hari ini Sakura tidak ingin berurusan dengan Sasuke dulu. "Jangan menggangguku, aku sedang patah hati, bodoh!" kesalnya menatap tajam Sasuke.

Sejujurnya, Sasuke kaget dengan ucapan Sakura. Ia tidak menyangka Sakura langsung berubah drastis karena dirinya.

"Ne, Sasuke…aku minta maaf kalau selaam ini aku selalu mengganggumu," kata Sakura agak lirih. Gadis itu sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti melakukan permaiannnya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura bingung. Seharusnya yang meminta maaf disini adalah dirinya, bukannya gadis itu.

Sakura duduk tegak, lalu menatap Sasuke dengan raut sedih. "_Senpai _yang kusukai hanya menjadikanku hanya batu loncatan," curhat Sakura tiba-tiba.

Tentu saja hal ini membuat Sasuke bertambah bingung. Apa maksudnya itu? bukannya Sakura menyukai dirinya? Dan beberapa bulan ini gadis itu sangat agresif mengejar dirinya bahkan sampai melakukan hal-hal menjengkelkan.

Karena Sakura sudah lelah memendam perasaannya sendirian, gadis itu memutuskan akan menceritakan semuanya pada lelaki yang dulu sangat dibencinya itu. Juga, alasan kenapa dirinya begitu getol mengejar Sasuke. Sakura butuh teman curhat, dan kebetulan ada Sasuke.

Dan seketika, Sasuke hanya bisa cengo mendengarnya.

Jadi, selama ini Sakura hanya berniat mengerjainya dan membuatnya menderita.

Seharusnya ia marah, tapi kenapa malah kecewa karena Sakura malah patah hati karena pemuda lain.

Sepertinya memang ada yang aneh pada dirinya, seperti yang dikatakan Naruto.

.

.

Rasanya sangat lega bagi Sakura karena sudah berbagi keluh kesah, meskipun itu dengan Sasuke.

"Sudah selesai?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkanku, Sasuke," ujarnya, "ternyata kau baik juga." Sakura tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke mendengus, lalu menyentil jidat Sakura. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab akibat perbuatanmu."

Sakura mendelik, "Aku sudah meminta maaf, dan kau harus memaafkannya," tuntut Sakura sambil mengusap jidatnya yang terasa nyeri.

Sasuke memutar matanya, lalu mendekatkan kursinya pada Sakura. "Bodoh!" Kembali ia menyentil jidat Sakura untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Kau harus menjadi pacarku!" titah Sasuke seenaknya.

Sakura melotot. "_Ogah_!" tolaknya.

"Kau harus!" paksa Sasuke.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu, bodoh!"

"Aku tidak peduli," balas Sasuke, "salahmu telah membuatku menyukaimu," gerutunya.

"Ehh?" Sakura kaget bukan main.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau harus menerima konsekuensinya, Sakura."

"A-apa yang telah kulakukan, apa ini karma?" gumam Sakura yang masih mencoba mencerna apa yang tengah tejadi. "Kau tidak sedang mengerjaiku, Sasuke?" tanyanya tidak yakin. "Dan aku benar-benar tidak menyukaimu," jelasnya lagi.

Sebagai jawaban, Sasuke mengecup sekilas kening Sakura yang terlihat memerah akibat sentilannya. "Membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku itu mudah," ujar Sasuke angkuh dan percaya diri.

Kini giliran Sakura yang hidupnya tidak akan tenang oleh gangguan Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke, sudah memiliki ribuan rencana untuk membalas perbuatan Sakura. Tapi yang pasti, Sasuke memang benar-benar menyukai gadis itu, bukan hanya karena ingin balas dendam. Dan ingatkan Sasuke untuk membalas Sakura karena seminggu ini ia dirundung rasa bersalah karena gadis itu.

"Saso-_nii_, tolong adik manismu ini…"

.

.

.

End

.

.

Nekad publish ini, padahal endingnya gak begitu hahahah, udah terlalu ngantuk sih dan deadlinenya bentar lagii :v

Ide gaje kembali nyempil di saat terakhir hahahaha #mingkem

_**Fresh and Reddish Like a CherryTomatto**_


End file.
